Dreams of Death
by oialt
Summary: When has a dream been so deadly? How can you tell what is reality and what isn't real if you don't know you're living a dream?


Heh, my first Fanfiction! This fanfic is based AFTER the events with Ultimecia, based about 2 months after she was defeated. Stick with me on this one and review it, please, as I don't want to become one of the least read authors on this website. //////////////////////////////////////////::::::::::::\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Chapter 1: The Nightmare begins  
  
Darkness enshrouded the room, swallowing all who entered. Bathing darkness was a lantern, spewing out blackness as if it were distilled light, grey matter pulsing through the room as the mass of grey settled along the cold floor like mist. Weaving through the mist was a figure, one who had never traversed the many corridors of this palace. Magnificent black marble column's lined the way towards a central pedestal. Circular and rounded, the room stayed tall yet sturdy. Beyond the darkness, behind the very pillars that guided the figure, was unknown. He swore he had noticed dead- white eyes peering at him from the beyond the abyss. Not wavering in his step, he continued to walk through the room.  
  
Approaching the pedestal, his cloak threw up the mist around his legs, his grey armour did not glint nor dazzle like proper silver. Long silver hair flowed from his crown of platinum, blue eyes seemingly a light with flame dancing before his pupils like wildfire. Now nearing the centre-piece of the room, the figure stopped, unflinching as great swathes of fire burst from a jewel, raised from underneath by a single stone strut, a solid structure made of whatever dark material it was made from. The blue flames that spurted from the ball-shaped jewel hung in the air, falling ever so slowly like a firestorm. Heat did not harm the figure as it trespassed on the jewel's domain. Reaching out, a gloved hand grasped the might of the palace itself.  
  
Taking a short-hop upwards, Miaserias landed upon the blunt stone that was so captivating as to make him desire.the jewel lifted from its resting place. Upon further inspection, the man recognised the ball. Dark and fearsome, the stone contained many shrouding white clouds that spun inside the ball like clandestine desires, pulsating beings never meant for human eyes to ever be placed upon. Swirling through the jewel, they suddenly stopped, as if drained from power. A slight flicker, a star revealing itself in its full glory: a burst of lightning, searing and powerful, surged through Miaserias' whole body. Light seemed to peel away from his armour, beams of blue bursting through his entirety, until he knelt upon the floor dieing slowly. Blood dripped from his gut, a gaping hole where flesh should have been.  
  
A deep, bellowing voice called from the mist, 'Miaserias! Twice you have attempted to capture my body! First from hands of Ultimecia where you dared venture.and now here!!' A great demon materialised from the mist, jet-black skin hiding all features. It seemed like a silhouette framed by the blue/grey mist that moved around it. Extending one limb forwards a ball of pure whiteness gathered. Streams of light pecked through the fingers that coiled around it. 'This shall be your last attempt.'  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ Meanwhile.  
  
Balamb Garden was bustling with life: queues of pupils awaited the hotdogs to be served, others rushed to lessons as they awaited a teacher, yet few were even doing much else than talking with their friends. The morning had Squall making a speech to the class of students in the room he used to be taught in. Briskly finishing once he noticed the time, he ran his gloved fingers through his messy black hair. Looking sideways at Quistis, he faultered for a brief second as his mind wandered to his ex-tutor. Selphie held put both of her thumbs up in a show of encouragement as Squall made his excuses for why he had to leave so abruptly. Standing amongst his friends to give them his own excuses, he remembered his meeting with Seifer he had arranged with the Headmaster, keeping it secret from his friends. Squall left them wondering why he was leaving so soon.  
  
Now that it had become apparent that Squall had saved Garden upon numerous occasions, he was hailed a hero. Yet Seifer on the other hand, was briefly dismissed as a betrayer to Gardens beliefs.  
  
'Why do people hate him so much? He was basically being manipulated by the Sorceress.Why?' A troubled look crossed his face for a single moment, before pushing it to the back of his head. Not wanting to think about the events that had led Squall to Seifer in the first place he started to quicken his pace.  
  
As soon as Squall was where he was supposed to meet Seifer, he thought for a moment, considering what Seifer had done in the past. It was then that it hit Squall. A near deafening blow that collided directly into his chest: it was invisible to the naked eye. Not knowing the manner of this barrage of pain Squall was forced to endure, he nearly fainted the instant the pain started to seep in. Coughing as a friendly hand extended down towards him, Squall felt himself fall into nothingness. Complete nothingness. And whatever had happened to him made him scared. The first time in so long had he felt so.alone. 


End file.
